


Vicarious

by tabris



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun decides sweet is overrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicarious

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [kpop kink meme](http://kpop-kinker.livejournal.com/610.html?thread=67682#t67682) prompt 'Pre-established couple in DBSK fantasizes about bringing in other members of the band into their bed.' dear anon, please enjoy. ^^

Yoochun's standing outside on the living room patio watching the sun change the sky purple off in the distance, Tokyo Tower between himself and the clouds, when the sliding door opens. Long arms wrap around him from behind and he automatically relaxes into the touch. 

"Hi, Minnie."

"Hi," Changmin purrs, nuzzling behind Yoochun's ear, making him shiver. "It's beautiful out here tonight."

Smiling softly, Yoochun nods and turns his head to the side to try to catch Changmin's lips in a kiss, open and languid, sighing when Changmin's fingers come up to splay under his jaw.

"Wasn't talking about the sunset," Changmin whispers and Yoochun practically melts in his arms. A sweet Changmin is a rare enough thing that he wants to savor the moment, so he simply kisses him again, reveling in the way Changmin always seems more _real_ when they're together like this.

Drawing one arm up to cup the back of Changmin's skull, Yoochun deepens the kiss, humming as Changmin's hands gradually turn from gentle touches along his ribcage to rucking up his shirt to get to warm skin. He tries to turn around, wanting to return the favor, but Changmin pulls him closer instead, steady at his back so Yoochun just goes with it.

When Changmin starts to toy at the drawstring on Yoochun's sweatpants, Yoochun decides sweet is overrated.

"Tease."

A gentle nip and Changmin replies, "Not a tease, just enjoying. A tease wouldn't be doing this." Long fingers wrap around his already half-hard cock to prove Changmin's point.

"Nn. Right," Yoochun moans softly and lets his eyes fall shut, arching into the touch.

"Keep your eyes open," Changmin tells him, gentle strokes slowing in warning, "Watch all those people going by down there who don't even know what's going on right above them."

Yoochun's gaze automatically goes where Changmin tells him to look, the streets below them far enough away that he can't quite make out individual faces, but the thought that any one of those faces could look up at any moment and see...

Suddenly all of his clothes feel far too restrictive.

Changmin's breath brushes hot over his ear. "Want to do this to you on stage. Make you fall apart and make sure everyone knows that I'm the only one that gets to touch you."

That particular visual makes Yoochun's hips jerk, surprising himself a little. He didn't think he was _that_ much of an exhibitionist, current situation aside. Changmin drags his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock on the next stroke and Yoochun exhales in a curse. Exhibitionist it is.

"Maybe... I might be a little too selfish for that," Changmin muses, mouthing Yoochun's speeding pulse. "Maybe I'd rather keep you here and show you off to the others instead. Lay you out on the living room table and strip you down while everyone watches."

Yoochun whimpers and shudders hard; Changmin keeps going.

"Tease you until you're begging and someone takes pity on you. I don't think Junsu could resist for long. He'd want to ride you, bend over you while I stretch him out and then sink down on you slow enough to make you want to cry."

Tightening his grip on Yoochun until it's almost painfully good, Changmin gives his cock a long, slow downstroke. Yoochun's eyes are closed, lost in the picture Changmin's painting behind his eyelids, pleasure speeding through him too fast. Fuck, he thinks, groans, and tries to will himself not to come just yet.

"The way those hips of his move, I bet he fucks better than he dances."

Changmin changes his pace not a moment too soon, and Yoochun cries out in frustration at the now barely-there brush of fingers against the ridge of his cock drifting down to tease lower before coming back up.

"You know Jaejoong would have something to prove after that. He'd pull you up on your knees, open you up with that dirty mouth of his. If you asked nicely enough he might even do it while Yunho lets you suck his cock."

Yoochun's so fucking close he can almost taste it, the city around them faded to nothing, Changmin hard against him with only a scant few layers of clothing keeping him from where Yoochun wants him. He doesn't even realize how tightly he's holding on to Changmin's hair until Changmin bites down at the juncture of his neck and shoulder and twists his wrist.

The patio door opens and Jaejoong's voice washes over him. "Yoochun, Chang—"

"Changmin...," Yoochun breathes out as he comes, slicks strokes on too sensitive skin, turning boneless as Changmin shivers against him and answers for them both.

"We'll be right in, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/14941.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/9628.html)  
> 


End file.
